inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kartoffelboss
Re:Bilder und Bearbeitungen Hallo K-Boss ich habe ein Bild vom Paolo Bianchi ein 3d Bild soll ich das in 3d Modell hin tun ? Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 08.06.2013 15:21 UTC Datei:Xene_Xavier.png Frage Hallo K-Boss ich habe dir 2 Fragen Wie kann man ein Blog Kommentieren ich habe ein Johan Tassman bild mit ein Neo-Japan Trikot darf ich das hin tun Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 12.06.2013 20:45 UTC Datei:Xene.Genesis.png Ich schicke dir das Bild das rein tun wollte. Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 12.06.2013 20:53 UTC Datei:Xene.Genesis.png Hey K-Boss ich lade dieses Bild in Wiki runter ist es in Ordung Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 12.06.2013 21:01 UTC Datei:Xene.Genesis.png Und wie ist es das ist es Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 21:08 12.06.2013 UTC Datei:Xene.Genesis.png thumb Hi K-Boss hast du noch eigentlich Johan Tassman mit Occult Trikot Bild, (das alte Bild vor ich das Neo Japan Bild rein getahn habe) wir könnten das Bild in Galerie rein tun wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 10:32 16.06.2013 UTC Datei:Xene.Genesis.png Du Bossi ich habe paar Bilder hochgeladen aber ich habe es nicht geschafft ihren Namen zu värendern du hast ja schon mal erwännt das ich denn Namen nicht so verwirend machen soll deshalb möchte ich mich entschuldien und fragen wie ich die Bilder umbenen kann Gruß AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan (Diskussion) 13:50, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder löschen Hey k-boss ich habe dir ne Frage wie kann man vom Wiki-Bilder löschen ? /Gründer Ich bin Nagumu-Kun Seiten hi k-boss kannst du mir erklären wie ich das mit seiten die es noch nich gibt mache gruß Midory-senpai Frage zu Videos Wie kann ich Videos hochladen??? Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Re:Inoffizieller Name Ok ich werde es auch hinzufügen, aber ihr wisst nicht mal ob Victor Garcia so heißen wird. Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Aso ok. Ich werde ab nun an darauf achten. Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Man kann noch nicht wissen. Zurzeit sind sie aber inoffiziell. Und Gianluca Zanardi ist ein stub!!! Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Könntest du mir dann bitte die Seite sagen, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt? Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Achso. Dort schaue ich auch oft nach. Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Seite Bossy, DIESE Seite ist etwas Sinnlos. Bitte Löschen. LG Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|''' Cimmerian']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 16:44, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:Bilder Sry Bossi habe garnicht auf das Logo geachtet. Ich werde in Zukunft darauf aucht geben. Gruß AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan (Diskussion) 20:57, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|139px Request hmm... gomen it looks horibble but okay your request is done :D Crystalcarpochaos (Diskussion) 14:36, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Dub Namen Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Da gab es wohl ein Missverständnis. Ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich dem Wiki eingehandelt habe. 10:00, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, hierfür hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung. Es hieß doch, man solle auf eine deutsche Quelle warten, oder? 09:31, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Aufklärung. Entschuldige mich, falls es mit einem falschen Ton rüber gekommen ist. 19:17, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hätte da eine Frage, bis jetzt sind doch nur die Dub-Namen von Arion, Victor, Riccardo, Jean-Pierre und Gabriel bekannt, oder? Das heißt man müsste den Rest wie Bailong, Tezcat und die Raimon-Mitglieder auch zu ihren Original-Namen verschieben, da diese noch nicht bestätigt sind. Und zweitens dürfte ich fragen, wieso mein God Hand Edit rückgängig gemacht wurde? Vielen Dank. 12:39, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) re:Frage Nein, das ist kein Problem^^ Du kannst sie gerne übernehmen oder den Text anpassen. Du kannst auch die Farben anpassen, wenn du möchtest oder sie zentrieren (Das wollte ich nicht, damit es nicht so aussieht, als gehöre sie zu der Anti-Dub Namen Box xD). Die Farben sind übrigens vom Resistance Japan Trikot~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:42, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Legendären Inazuma Eleven Ja bei mir heißt es auch so. Nur nicht "die legendäre IE" sondern "die legendäreN IE". Sogar in Inazuma Eleven sag Ray Dark bei der einen Filmsequenz "die legendären inazuma eleven" Lg Benutzer: EndouMamoruInazumaJapan TCG Galerie Hey K-boss~ Wollte fragen. ob das okay ist, wenn man bei den Bildergalerien die TCG Galerie verlinkt. LG 25px[[Benutzer:MarkEvans01|'Mark'Evans01''']][[Benutzer Diskussion:MarkEvans01|~Diskussion~'']]30px 25px 25px Re:Folgen Achsooo^^ OK, da es neulich so spät war bin ich da auch wie du gesehen hast noch nicht weit gewesen. Übersetzungen für 20-27 ist in Arbeit^^ Viele Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 15:29, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bilder in den Folgentexten Hallo K-Boss, ich habe mal die Folge 20 übersetzt, schau mal ob das so ok ist. Was ich nicht gemacht habe ist, Bilder da reinzusetzen. Da bräuchte ich nochmal deine Meinung dazu, ansonsten übersetze ich den Text und die Spezialtechniken wie bei Folge 20. Bis dann, Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 16:27, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Deine letzten Seiten Sorry Bossi, das kommt wahrscheinlich daher das ich mir immer Mark Evans als "Vorbildseite" nehme. Weil ich die Strukturierung (Aussehen, Persönlichkeit......) von den Artikeln hier im Wiki nicht auswendig kann. Nächstes mal nehme ich mir nen anderen Artikel als "Vorbild"^^. Danke das du mich drauf hingewiessen hast. Gruß AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan (Diskussion) 19:14, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Navigation templates Da du immer für deutsche Begriffe bist, hatte ich gestern die Kategorie eingedeutscht und sie "Navigations Vorlagen" genannt. Vielleicht wäre "Navigationsvorlagen" besser gewesen..., jedenfalls lösche ich die Kategorie "Navigation templates" wieder. Achte darauf, dass du beim Übernehmen der Naviboxen die englische Kategorie in eine deutsche umwandelst. Die bereits vorhandenen Naviboxen müssen auch noch angepasst werden. Re:Little Gigant-Spieler Dann schau bei der englischen Seite nach und übrigens gibt es schon einen anderen der Tod Ironside ähnelt. Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Ja aber nur einen nicht zwei. Und hast du schon bei der englischen Seite nachgeschaut? Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Das steht in der Mitte bei Info oder Aussehen. Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Ich habe es sowieso in die Trivia geschrieben. Aber egal das was ich schreibe stimmt eh nie. Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan Re:Spezialtechniken thx Danke NewHardeslp (Diskussion) 13:44, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Spezialtechnikschriften Könntest du bitte erstmal aufhören diese Schriften hinzuzufügen? Ich würde gerne erstmal mit dir darüber reden. Sie gefallen mir ehrlich gesagt nicht und ich finde sie auch nicht wirklich nötig... Ich kann vestehen, dass du Spaß am Ausschneiden hast, aber dann wäre es mir lieber, wenn du dich an ein paar Artworks versuchst :3 Lass und aber lieber im Chat darüber reden~ Episodenübersetzungen Hi, Atsuya-kun hatte schon die Übersetzungen und Bilder reingeschrieben. (war schon im März). Das entspricht im großen und ganzen dem was ich auch übersetzt hatte. Von daher ist das erledigt. Ich setze dann nur noch die Spezialtechniken rein. Bitte sag mir mal ob ich schon weiter machen soll, mit den Episoden. Da ja im Moment noch immer unklar ist, ob es jemals offizielle deutsche Namen gibt, hängen wir sonst in der Luft. Viele Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 15:03, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ChatMod Hey Kartoffel ich wollte Fragen ob du mich zum Chat-Moderator einfügen kannst, also wenn du findest ich habe viel Erfahrung ^^ bei euch sind nämlich viele onlline :) 20px[[Benutzer:YDonaldY|'''YDonaldY]](Dissi)20px 14:01, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) K-Boss ich find eman sollte jedem Charakter (nur ein Vorschlag) noch hinzufügen Charakter wie der ist und was der über andere dnekt Ziele etc. ?? wie würdest du das finden ^^ ? LG 20px[[Benutzer:YDonaldY|'YDonaldY']](Dissi)20px 08:51, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ist das okey wie ich jetzt die Bildergalerie gemacht hab ?? http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Evans 20px[[Benutzer:YDonaldY|'YDonaldY']](Dissi)20px 09:15, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Profil Ja es muss so sein ^^ ich darf jawohl eine Benutzerseite (meine) so gestallen wie ich möchte ;D 20px[[Benutzer:FubukiFroste|'FubukiFroste']](Dissi)20px 16:51, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Account löschen Hey könnte ich fragen,wie man sich hier aus dem Wiki entfernt,also sich löscht? Re:Spezialtechniken Hallo Kartoffelboss, danke dass du dazu unterstützt, ich helfe natürlich weiter gerne, darf ich das? Mwendi (Diskussion) 18:50, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)MWendi Frage zum Thema Box rechts: Ich wollte fehlende TP für Inazuma Eleven Strikers ergänzen, doch wie geht das? Oder soll ich nur Dich melden? LG Mwendi (Diskussion) 20:36, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)MWendi Ich sage nur Bescheid, dass Mark Evans zwar bei der Erwerb des Spezialtechnik Todesdreieck II mitgewirkt hat, aber nur Jude Sharp hat es erhalten. deshalb habe ich diese Technik bei Mark Evans gelöscht. Okay? Mwendi (Diskussion) 21:57, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)MWendi Aitor Cazador Wieso gehört er zu den unfertigen Artikel. Das ist ja kein Kurzeintrag, oder? Lg Benutzer:EndouMamoruInazumaJapan